Animal Kingdom
Animal Kingdom is the latest Disney Park at Walt Disney World and the main satting for Kingdom Keepers II: Disney at Dawn. It consists of 7 lands (Oasis, Camp Mickey Minnie, Afica, Discovery Island, Asia, Dinoland USA and Rafiki's Planet Watch), all of which are visited by The Kingdom Keepers. Appearences Oasis Rainforest Café Outside here was the rendezevous for The Keepers. This is the place where they discovered the 'Under the Sea' clue. Camp Minnie Mickey Festival of The Lion King Finn and Maybeck were chased by two Orangutans through here while a show was on. (KK2) Web Terminal There was a Web Terminal at Camp Minnie Mickey of which The Keepers used to access VMK nad VMN. When Philby and Finn were at the terminal, they were attacked. (KK2) Africa Kilamanjaro Safaris The safari grounds held a stump where Jez was put into by The Overtakers. Willa discovered this at the same time as being stalked by a dragon. (KK2) Discovery Island The island is the centerpice of the park where the Keepers wold have to go on to get to another part of the park. (KK2) Rafiki's Planet Watch Conservation Station Amanda kept watch over everyone using an Animal Cam that had all of the security cameras- thanks to Philby. There Amanda found one of Jez's clues was in the Veteriny Clinic backstage. (KK2) Dinoland USA Dinosaur Maybeck and Willa were attacked by the dinosaurs when they tried to find the Second Server. Eventually they got backstage and destroyed it after much work and effort. (KK2) Asia Monkey Temples Maybeck chased a monkey into here where he came face to face with Maleficent who got her bat spy. (KK2) The Maharajah Jungle Trek Maybeck was attacked by birds when he tried to put the Bat Spy into the Bat Enclosure. Later, Charlene, dressed as Devine, entered the Bat Enclosure and spied on the Backstage Area. She found out what Maleficent was planning. Also in the Tiger Yards, Maybeck and Finn saw two of Jez's drawings. Later Finn, Charlene and Amanda entered the yard to help Jez escape her hding place. (KK2) Expedition Everest After jez told the others about her daydream, Finn Jez and Amanda entered the ride and witnessed Maleficent free Chernabog from being the yeti. Maleficent and Chernabog managed to escape but not before Amanda threatened Maleficent by hanging her over a cliff edge. (KK2) Backstage Veterinary Clinic Amanda and Finn investigated and found a sattelite pciture tellling them where Jez was. They also met Maleficent back there who got scared by Finn who attacked her. (KK2) Gorilla Enclosure/ Prison Finn visited here and found Wayne living here aswell as Maleficent and Chernabog's prison cells. After visiting these, Finn showed Wayne and a Security Gaurd that the two Overtakers where in fact DHIs and the real ones had escaped the facility during the shift change. (Kk4) Gallery '' Animal-kingdom-tree-of-life.jpg|Tree of Life, Discovery Island Animal-Kingdom-Park-Map.jpg|Animal Kingdom Map Animal-kingdom-safari.jpg|Kilamanjaro Safaris, Afica Dinosaur.jpg|Dinosaur, Dinoland USA Expedition everst.jpg|Expedition Everest, Asia Festival-of-the-lion-king-729740.jpg|The Festivel of The Lion King, Camp Minnie Mickey IMG 5912.jpg|Maharajah Jungle Trek, Asia '' Category:Parks Category:Locations Category:Disney Property